tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Complete Series 4
The Complete Fourth Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six fourth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It was released on VHS in 2001 and was later released on DVD in 2005 by VCI. It was re-released on DVD in 2010 and 2012 by HiT Entertainment. In Australia, ABC for Kids released the DVD in 2006. Description 2001 VHS All aboard for this special edition Thomas and Friends video that brings together all the episodes from series four, for the first time ever! Join Thomas and his friends Percy, Toby, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Peter Sam, Stepney and of course The Fat Controller for more fun and mischief on the Island of Sodor. Find out how Duke won the name Granpuff and how Sir Handel gets into trouble with The Fat Controller. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town and leaves behind a very big but unexpected surprise and get excited with the engines when The Queen comes to visit. This fun packed collection of 26 episodes is not to be missed! 2006 DVD All aboard for this special edition of Thomas & Friends that brings together all the episodes from series four. Join Thomas and his friends Percy, Toby, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Peter Sam, Stepney and of course The Fat Controller for more fun and mischief on the Island of Sodor. Find out how Duke won the name Granpuff and how Sir Handel gets in trouble with The Fat Controller. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town and leaves behind a very big, but unexpected surprise. You can also get excited with the engines when The Queen comes to visit. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 DVD All aboard for this special edition of Thomas & Friends that brings together all the episodes from Series 4. Join Thomas and his friends Percy, Toby, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Peter Sam, Stepney and of course The Fat Controller. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town and leaves behind a very big, but unexpected surprise. You can also get excited with the engines when The Queen to visit. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 DVD This Thomas & Friends collection brings together all of the episodes from Series 4. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town, leaving behind a very big but unexpected surprise and join the engines when The Queen comes to visit. Episodes # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Trucks # Rock 'n' Roll # Home at Last # Special Funnel # Steam Roller # Passengers and Polish # Gallant Old Engine # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Bowled Out # Train Stops Play # Henry and the Elephant # Paint Pots and Queens # Thomas and the Special Letter # Bulls Eyes # Toad Stands By # Fish # Special Attraction # Mind that Bike Trivia * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * The 2001 VHS spine uses screenshots from No Joke for James and Wrong Road. * The 2010 DVD cover features an image from The Great Discovery, where Thomas' face has been edited. * The 2012 release front cover features an image from Three Cheers for Thomas. * The 2012 release back cover features an image from Smoke and Mirrors. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Edward's Brass Band and Thomas and the Statue. * All the episodes have Michael Angelis' voice in the background. Goofs * On both the VHS and DVD, some episodes are out of order: ** Four Little Engines comes before A Bad Day For Sir Handel and Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, so viewers wouldn't know about Falcon and Stuart being reintroduced as Sir Handel and Peter Sam Respectively. Skarloey is also sent to the works but reappears in the other two episodes. ** Rock 'n' Roll comes before Home at Last, so viewers would not know who Duncan is. This is corrected on digital releases. ** Bowled Out comes before Train Stops Play, throwing the continuity of Stepney's visit to the Fat Controller's railway off. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Classic Collection * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * The Complete Series Three and Series Four Double Pack Gallery File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesVHS.PNG|2001 UK cover File:SeasonFourVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|2001 UK VHS back cover and spine (Double Cassette Release) File:SeasonFourVHSinlay.jpg|2001 UK VHS inner sleeve (Double Cassette Release) File:SeasonFourTapeA.jpg|2001 UK Double tape A (Double Cassette Release) File:SeasonFourTapeB.jpg|2001 UK Double tape B (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesDVD.png|2006 UK DVD Cover File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2004backcover.jpg|2006 UK back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2005UKDVDDISC.jpg|2006 UK DVD Disc File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2010.png|2010 UK release File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2010backcoverandspine.jpg|2010 UK back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012backcover.png|2012 UK back cover and spine File:TTTETheCompleteSeries4 UKDVDDisc.gif|2012 UK DVD Disc File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:SeriesThreeandFourAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesThreeandFourAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine File:ThomasandFriendsSeason4UkranianDVD.png|Ukrainian DVD File:ThomasGetsBumped36.png|2006 DVD Menu Opening File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal47.png|2006 DVD Menu Opening File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal48.png|2006 DVD Menu Opening File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain44.png|2006 DVD Menu Opening File:Thomas%27Train37.png|2006 DVD Menu Opening File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesTitleMenu.png|2006 UK/Australian main menu File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu1.png|2006 UK/Australian episode selection File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu2.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu3.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu4.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu5.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeries(2010)TitleCard.jpg|2010 title card File:TheCompleteSeries1-11(2010)Opening1.png|2010 DVD Opening File:TheCompleteSeries1-11(2010)Opening2.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeries(2010)Menu.jpg|2010 UK main menu File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012titlecard.jpg|2012 title card File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012mainmenu.jpg|2012 UK main menu File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012menu1.jpg|UK episode selection File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012menu4.jpg Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Ukrainian VHS/DVD releases